Raiponce
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Il était une fois une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde, prisonnière d'une méchante sorcière à cause d'une stupide faute de ses parents. La vie tourne en rond, monotone, toujours pareille. Jusqu'au jour où la personne qui apparaît dans l'encadrement de sa petite fenêtre n'est pas la sorcière mais un parfait inconnu... Oui, voici une réécriture de Raiponce version SDK :)


Il était une fois une jeune femme malade du nom d'Hitoki. Elle vivait recluse dans des appartements, au fin fond du territoire Mibu, car personne ne devait savoir pour sa maladie. Cependant, elle n'en était pas trop malheureuse car elle avait de la compagnie, entre son frère adoré, son mari bien aimé et quelques autres personnes, assez proches du pouvoir pour avoir accès aux moindres secrets du clan. Surtout, la principale source de son bonheur était l'enfant qu'elle portait depuis maintenant cinq mois. Elle l'avait tellement désiré qu'il lui tardait de voir enfin sa ravissante petite frimousse.

Néanmoins, sa maladie progressait à une vitesse alarmante. Son mari Fubuki était de plus en plus inquiet de son état et passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de son ami Hishigi, savant fou sur les bords, pour trouver un remède.

Ce dernier avait déjà fait toutes sortes de propositions, passant des décoctions miel/tilleul/citron aux étranges mélanges non identifiés, aux couleurs incertaines et qu'Hitoki avait refusé d'avaler. Cependant, malgré ses côtés bizarres et peu rassurants, Fubuki restait attaché à lui. Et un jour, le médecin arriva avec une nouvelle idée.

Il expliqua qu'il était en train de regarder chez la voisine (oui, Hishigi peut également être un peu voyeur sur les bords) et qu'il avait aperçu chez elle des raiponces. Si Hitoki s'en faisait une bonne salade, cela pourrait aider à l'amélioration de son état. Fubuki en parla à sa femme qui sembla dubitative mais accepta néanmoins –cela était mieux que les boissons étranges à deux doigts d'exploser dès qu'on les boit.

Fubuki partit donc, de nuit, voler quelques raiponces à la voisine. Il était bien courageux car personne n'osait s'aventurer sur ce territoire : la propriétaire était réputée pour être sorcière.

Il revint une heure plus tard, prépara une délicieuse salade pour sa femme qui la mangea. Cependant, rien ne changea. Son état ne s'améliora pas. Hishigi, dont la santé mentale semblait elle aussi se dégrader à force de traîner avec des produits chimiques, assura que c'était sur le long terme. Il fallait donc qu'elle en mange régulièrement.

Soupirant, Fubuki écouta son ami, malgré les doutes de sa femme quant à la réelle efficacité de ce remède. La nuit suivante, il était de nouveau dans le jardin voisin. Malheureusement, il avait mal choisi son heure. La sorcière était, à ce moment-là, en train de se balader dans son potager. En voyant le voleur, elle l'arrêta :

-Ah, voleur de raiponces, c'est donc toi ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qui en coûte de pénétrer ainsi chez moi !

Fubuki expliqua alors que sa femme, malade, avait vraiment besoin de ces salades sans quoi elle mourrait, elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait. La sorcière le jaugea un moment en silence avant de reprendre :

-Si ta femme est réellement malade comme tu le prétends, je veux bien faire un geste. Tu pourras emporter autant de raiponces que tu le veux. Mais en échange, je veux l'enfant lorsqu'il naîtra. Je m'en occuperai comme si j'étais sa mère.

Pour une raison encore incompréhensible aujourd'hui, Fubuki accepta (eh oui, parfois on fait des choix qu'on regrette).

Quatre mois plus tard, Hitoki donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille. Elle eut juste le temps de la baptiser Tokito car la sorcière arriva et, sans rien dire, emporta l'enfant, sous les yeux implorants et désespérés de la mère.

Les années passèrent. Tokito grandissait bien. Elle devenait de plus en plus jolie au fur et à mesure du temps. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, avait le même visage, les mêmes yeux.

Lorsqu'elle eut seize ans, la sorcière l'enferma dans une haute tour, sans porte, avec une unique fenêtre. Lorsque la femme voulait lui rendre visite, elle criait :

 _Tokito, Tokito,_

 _Descends tes cheveux._

La jeune fille, qui avait une magnifique et longue chevelure blonde la laisser se dérouler jusqu'en bas de la tour. La sorcière pouvait alors s'y agripper et s'y hisser. Quant à savoir comment le cuir chevelu de Tokito pouvait supporter un tel poids, cela reste un mystère. Certainement que la jeune fille était dotée d'une force surhumaine que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer.

Toujours est-il que les journées de l'adolescente s'égrainaient dans l'ennui et la monotonie. Chaque jour, la sorcière venait la voir, lui faisait la discussion et repartait. Tokito rêvait d'aventure, de voyages, de danger et d'adrénaline. Cependant, il lui semblait bien que tout ceci ne resterait qu'une utopie, qu'une chose irréalisable. Alors elle s'énerver toute seule d'être ainsi enfermée, prisonnière d'une femme qu'elle appelait mère tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une vraie mère ne la traiterait pas ainsi.

Quelques années plus tard, il advint qu'un fils du roi qui chevauchait dans la forêt passa près de la tour et entendit un chant si adorable qu'il s'arrêta pour écouter.

Non, je plaisante. Ca, c'est ce que veulent nous faire croire les frères Grimm. En vérité, ce serait plutôt ça : quelques années plus tard, il advint qu'un samouraï solitaire passait par hasard par là et qu'il entendit une charmante voix jurer comme jamais personne n'avait juré. Il s'arrêta un moment, étonné d'entendre tant de grossièretés en une seule phrase. Il se demanda alors à quoi pouvait ressembler une jeune fille capable de tant d'injures. Il chercha un moyen de monter jusqu'à elle mais ne trouva ni porte ni escalier. Il continua donc sa route, dépité.

Néanmoins, il revint le lendemain, encore hanté par ce souvenir. Notre charmante demoiselle continuait de jurer à tout va, toujours énervée de devoir rester prisonnière, seule avec sa rage.

Alors que le samouraï qui s'appelait Akira (oui, j'ai oublié de le présenter) était caché dans les parages, la sorcière vint et appela Tokito pour qu'elle la fasse monter. Voyant cela, le jeune homme se dit qu'il tenait enfin le moyen de voir à qui appartenait cette magnifique voix capable de proférer tant de grossièretés et de blasphème.

Le lendemain soir, il revint donc et appela :

 _Tokito, Tokito,_

 _Descends-moi tes cheveux._

La jeune fille obéit sans poser de questions. Soit elle n'avait pas l'oreille pour différencier la voix d'homme d'Akira de celle de la sorcière, soit elle était trop heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait enfin avoir un peu de compagnie.

Le samouraï grimpa alors et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une ravissante jeune fille. Il en fut impressionné car il n'avait pas imaginé que quelqu'un d'aussi grossier puisse être aussi joli, avoir un maintien aussi noble. En effet, Tokito avait tout de la fille de bonne famille, belle et élégante. Si Akira ne l'avait pas entendue jurer à tout va, il se serait moqué de la personne pouvant lui raconter une chose pareille.

-Euh… bonjour, dit-il simplement en posant le pied par terre.

Tokito ne sembla nullement effrayée par cette intrusion. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, minable ?

-Quel accueil chaleureux, dis-moi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, mentit la blonde, d'un ton froid.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu te tenir compagnie. Je me demandais juste qui pouvait jurer autant en une seule phrase.

Tokito lâcha alors une exclamation des plus grossières, confirmant à Akira le fait que c'était bel et bien cette jolie demoiselle qui était capable d'une telle prouesse. Etrangement, cela lui arracha un petit sourire. Elle semblait avoir mauvais caractère mais elle lui plaisait bien. Il se présenta alors : Akira, samouraï solitaire, vagabond.

Ceci éveilla alors la grande curiosité de la blonde. Il était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Il avait voyagé, vu du paysage, était parti à l'aventure. Il représentait ce rêve, qu'elle avait toujours cru hors de portée. Et pourtant, il était là, devant elle.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle demanda :

-Tu ne m'emmènerais pas voyager avec toi ?

Akira fut très surpris :

-Mais… et tes parents ?

-Je n'ai pas de parents. Il n'y a que cette ******* (biiiiip, censuré, cette fanfic est tout public) de ****** (biiiiiip) de sorcière dans ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas ma mère. C'est juste une ***** (biiip) qui m'a recueillie pour je ne sais quelle raison. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, cette salope ! (oh, zut, la censure n'est pas passée ici…). Bitch, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle (eh, l'équipe de censure, vous faîtes quoi ?! Vous avez laissé passer des mots qui pourraient choquer les plus jeunes !).

Akira resta un moment abasourdi. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à voir la belle demoiselle proférer tant d'insultes. Mais cela ne fit que renforcer son attachement pour cette fille étrange.

-D'accord, finit-il pas concéder, je veux bien t'emmener voyager. Mais comment comptes-tu sortir d'ici sans te rompre le cou ?

-Roooh, pas bête comme question… Tu es moins con que tu n'en as l'air, minable.

-Merci, c'est gentil…

-Eh beeeeen…

Elle réfléchit un bon moment avant de lui proposer de venir la voir, chaque soir, avec un cordon de soie. Ainsi, elle pourrait se faire une échelle et descendre. Elle aurait très bien pu lui demander de revenir directement avec une corde mais étrangement, cela ne leur effleura pas l'esprit. Parce que dans un conte, on veut toujours faire plus compliqué que nécessaire. Ou alors parce que nos deux tourtereaux aimaient bien le jeu du prince charmant rendant visite à sa princesse en haut de sa tour.

Le temps passa et Tokito et Akira se voyait tous les soirs, en secret. Ils se disputaient pas mal, se tapaient un peu dessus mais s'adoraient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer. Akira était de plus en plus attaché à cette jeune fille caractérielle et Tokito vouait une grande affection à ce jeune vagabond aux airs un peu provocateurs mais à la grande gentillesse.

La sorcière ne sut rien de leurs entrevues jusqu'au jour où Tokito lui lâcha, alors qu'elle venait de monter :

-Bordel, c'est dieu pas possible d'être aussi lourde ! Même Akira est moins lourd que vous !

La vieille femme entra alors dans une colère folle et Tokito regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler.

-Ainsi donc, tu reçois la visite d'un prince lorsque je ne suis pas là !

-Pas un prince, rectifia la blonde, un samouraï vagabond.

Mais la sorcière n'écoutait plus. Elle se laissa totalement submerger par la colère et, d'une violence inouïe, attrapa les cheveux de Tokito qu'elle coupa. Voulant pousser sa cruauté à l'extrême, elle l'abandonna au beau milieu d'un désert (comment l'a-t-elle transportée jusque là ? Mystère et boule de gomme…). En réalité, Tokito était bien contente d'être enfin dehors. La seule ombre à son bonheur était de savoir qu'Akira n'était au courant de rien et qu'il tomberait entre les griffes de la sorcière.

En effet, le soir-même, le jeune homme grimpa, comme à son habitude. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une horrible femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

-Tu voulais voir Tokito ? grimaça-t-elle.

-Euh… si vous pouviez arrêter de faire cette tête, ce serait génial. Vous êtes vraiment flippante.

-Elle n'est pas là, continua la vieille, sans prêter attention aux paroles du samouraï. Et tu vas payer pour avoir osé lui rendre visite !

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, Akira se laissa tomber jusqu'en bas de la tour pour échapper à la sorcière. Il ne mourut pas mais se creva les yeux en tombant au milieu d'épines.

Devenu aveugle, Akira pensa un instant que sa vie était fichue. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il en était tout autrement. La perte de son sens lui permit de développer une autre faculté : les yeux du cœur. Secrètement, il remercia la sorcière de lui avoir permis de devenir aussi fort grâce à cette nouvelle capacité qu'il s'était vu contraindre d'utiliser et d'apprivoiser. La seule ombre à son tableau était le fait qu'il ignorait ce que le vieille avait fait de Tokito, où elle se trouvait et même si elle était toujours vivante.

Un beau jour qu'il battait la campagne, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt. La jeune fille pestait contre ce foutu marécage dans lequel elle s'était embourbée. Lançant injure sur injure, elle reculait difficilement pour retrouver la terre ferme.

Akira s'approcha et, bien qu'il ne pût pas la voir, reconnut immédiatement Tokito. Il eut un large sourire et lui signala sa présence en l'aidant à se sortir de ce bourbier.

La blonde se retourna vivement vers son sauveur, prête à lui dire d'un ton glacial qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'un minable. Mais elle se figea en reconnaissant le samouraï. Aussitôt, elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Les frères Grimm diraient que ses larmes guérirent les yeux d'Akira, qui retrouva la vue. En vérité, cela ne fit rien du tout mais n'empêcha pas d'avoir une fin toute aussi heureuse. Le samouraï, habitué à ses yeux du cœur et content d'avoir pu devenir plus fort grâce à eux ne regretta pas tant que ça d'avoir perdu la vue. Il ressentait seulement une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'il se disait que le joli visage de sa Tokito, qu'il aimait tant regarder auparavant, lui était désormais plus qu'une ombre. Mais elle était là, à ses côtés, c'était l'important.

Après ses retrouvailles plus qu'heureuses, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Non, je rigole ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? C'est plutôt : ils firent de longs et beaux voyages ensemble, remplis de petites disputes, légers coups amicaux et de plein de petits bisous !


End file.
